2014.01.03 - Protecting What Is Mine
Sin has been quiet these last two days, and more centered and organized in handling HYDRA. She has also stopped visiting her Father in that time-frame as well. Likely best, seeing him like that ripped her up. Right now she has grabbed the front of a HYDRA agent's uniform and tugs him toward her and growls, "You want to piss me off? You will be shitting from your urethra! You will get the job done, and you will get it done right, or it will be best to blow your own brains out! Am I understood?!" Sadly, still not in the best mood, especially when people seem to be getting 'lazy' with her Father out of commission. Apparently, they forgot the torture session that was talked about and displayed in the halls after it was finished - the female body anyway. Bane was finally feeling close to 100 percent after the fight he had with Namor the submariner. Bane was in his chambers as usually he never really got out of them unless beckoned by Sin. Bane is shirtless in quarters doing some martial arts practice and some exercises while listening to music. If sin were to walk in on him now she would hear Samba pa ti by Satana. After terrorizing the minions for a bit and striking horror within their minds and very souls, she sits in the chair that was once her Father's. She grumbles unhappily to herself about...nothing. But she then spins the chair and taps something on the computer, bringing up the intercom system though she directly accesses Bane's quarters. "Bane. I require you in the command center." Something has been...bothering her, and it's time she dealt with it. She has done what she can, but she doesn't feel it is enough, so....she supposes it is time for a second opinion. Bane upon being summoned clicks off his music and towels off. He puts on a Labrador mask, and leaves his quarters and makes his way to the command center. Bane notices a few sideways looks from minions on his way there but when ever someone was too obvious with such a look Bane would grab them and put the fear of a violent death into them, then drop them and go about his way. Bane Arrives in Sin's office formally skull's. "You summoned me Sin?" Bane says, yes still shirtless. Sin grunts as she looks at something on the computer screen, "Yes. Have you ever worked security or fortification before?" She turns to finally look at him and blinks. Huh? But she shakes her head and looks back at the computer screen. There are people in the command center, and she hides a lot of her reaction right now to Bane's bare chest. She would be more free for herself if her Father was well and in command, but right now...she has to be 'The Red Skull', and she's finding she isn't quite measuring him which displeases her all the greater. "You could classify some of the jobs I have done as security yes." Bane says with a nod and leaning in over her shoulder to see what is on the computer screen. "What could help ou with chiquita?" There is a layout of the base, and information about lock-downs. "I want to increase the security on the base. I am not...pleased with the current security head. He isn't completely useless so I didn't kill him, but he isn't getting the job done to my satisfaction. The current backup escape plans are also unacceptable considering the condition of my Father, they will need updated; though I'll need to speak with damn Zola to work that out, bloody bastard. If he wasn't so damn useful....," but Sin drops it, it isn't worth ranting about right now, she did find duct tape to duct tape his speakers later. "After the hit we did on the S.H.I.E.L.D. facility, there have been reports of enhanced efforts to track down Father; especially with him wounded like he is. I would like to think this facility is secure, but with Namor and that bitch Namora about, not even underwater is secure anymore," she states with displeasure. "We have to take them in consideration with an escape route. I am thinking of asking Zola if he has an old project for teleportation, at least I vaguely remember us having the technology in the past." She's using Bane as a sound board. It likely betrays her true worries that she works to hide beneath a thick later of bravado. She is protecting what is important to her. "Furthermore, not just escape routes for Father, but others as well. Evacuation procedures are horrible right now. Imagine trying to escape in submarines with Namor or Namora commanding the waters and larger or more vicious fish." "Namor and Namora both seem to be very sensitive to environmental disruptions I think this could be of use to you in order to repel them enough to beat an escape. oil or some other chemical enough to fill the surrounding water should take of them. Also increased sensory array, we need to see them coming. as escape plans? I think the sky and the air are where you need to be looking aircraft to be fired off carrying people away. and below us. if we could find a way to drill a tunnel into the sea floor and tunnel away to come up in a different spot preferably on or near land. but that is a bigger project and will take money time resources and man power which I am not sure you have. But always there needs to be a way to get away undetected which is exceedingly difficult in the water. no doubt like sharks creatures like the submariner can feel things moving in the water. " Bane rattles off the first things that come to his mind. Then he looks at sin and after a pause puts a hand on her shoulder "how is your father doing by the way" He asks softly. A shrug comes from Sin, "It is only a matter of time before his current situation is corrected. In the meantime, I need to increase defenses, and keep things running smoothly." The fact she actually answers, causes one nearby minion to blink and then scurry off before something explodes. But oddly, it doesn't explode. "I'll arrange for some supplies to be put to use to create some traps to affect them, and also to handle the water arrange the facility to compromise them and prevent water creatures from getting too close to the facility if it is under attack," Sin states. "I'll speak to Zola about additional escape measures. You are correct, the tunnel is not an acceptable option right now, but could be used as a devision perhaps." "Good thinking and I will think about other methods of defense, oh yes shock pulse a big enough shock wave pulse will kill most on coming sea creatures it is why shooting fish in a barrel is so easy even if you miss the wake of the bullet kills all the fish anyway. " Bane says still clearly brainstorming for sin. "Sin have you taken a break at all? You seem spread thin to me. This is not ideal you are compromising your decision making. Which as one in command you should be valuing above all else. Life depend on you so you should be at your best when you make critical decisions." Bane's way of saying he is worried about her with out making her feel like she is being doted on. Sin blinks at that, "I...actually did not know that." Now /that/ sounds interesting. "I will mention it to the engineers," and Sin actually turns back to her computer to send an internal E-Mail to the head of the engineers to notify him of what she wanted research and handled, both items, along with internal defenses and that she will want to meet later that evening after dinner to discuss ideas and details. Sin waves a hand absently, "I've gotten a few hours sleep," few as in likely three. "There is a lot that needs done with the current situation and the fact it took me too long to get up to speed and into the systems." She's making excuses and catches herself. After a moment of silence she states, "I'll take a nap before dinner to make sure I'm clear-heated for tonight's meeting with the head engineer." Bane pulls a chair and sits next to her. He did this so he could slip his hand into her lap and take her hand in his with out the minions noticing. "Good Sin, you are proving yourself a worthy leader. be careful not to over extend yourself now. The skull will be proud to know you preformed so well in his absence. I am proud of you as well" Bane leans in ans whispers to Sin. Sin snorts, "My Father never notices," she grumbles, but there is the spark of hope in her eyes that he does. She wants his approval so badly, she adores him so much...and his opinion of women is pretty low so it's fighting up a hill with a boulder. She says even more softly, "But maybe. If I don't screw this up. I got a bad feeling, and I need to be extra careful right now." "Any father should be overcome with pride to see their daughter taking up such responsibility and duty and excelling as you have. He should notice I wish i could promise you that he would. but as I said you are doing great and I am exceedingly proud of you." Bane gives Sin's hand a comforting squeeze as he says this. A nod at that, before she moves to stand and pull away. A minion is approaching and she is soon reviewing a tablet and noting some things on it before she signs off on it. She then hands it back to the minion who hurries away as if on a mission. Likely a mission to flee Sin. But Sin then looks back at Bane, "Give me two hours, then we I can make some time to speak with you again." It sounds professional, but she isn't walking to talk professional things later. Bane stands and nods "I will await further instruction ms Schmidt." Bane says in a serious tone to match sin's and confirm the perceived professionalism. Though as soon a their isn't a minion looking Bane flexes the muscles in his exposed torso and arms to subtly tease Sin before taking his leave and letting Sin get to her work hopefully after a refreshing nap. Sin has to swallow her giggle. The smart ass. He damn well knows she likes lots of muscle. She works to hide her smile before she turns more serious eyes toward the minions. She has a new image to keep, maybe. She will figure out image once she survives this hellish experience. Category:Log